


A Trip to K-Science

by trinielf82



Series: Pacific Rim AU/Jaeger Pilots [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	A Trip to K-Science

“So, you’re best friends with the Lunatic?”

Nick looked over at Zane as they made their way over to the K-science labs. “Yup, but’s he more Mad Hatter than a Loon”

Zane raise an eyebrow “And there’s a difference?”

Nick smiled “Sure there is? A lunatic is just crazy for crazy’s sake but a mad hatter is crazy with a purpose”

“Uh huh sure. And which one are you?”

Nick smile transformed into a full on grin “I’m fancy myself more as the Cheshire cat.”

Zane snorted as the entered the labs “And now I can see why you two are friends”

Nick looked around as they made their way through the labs. He’d never really been to this block before, always staying clear of nerd-ville as Ty called it. But Zane clearly knew his way around the place, having been a k-watch officer for a while.

Nick was not totally sold on Garrett’s idea that pilots should at least know a bit of the science and biology behind the kaiju. As far as he was concerned he just wanted to get out there and blast the things to pieces. Although he supposed, knowing more about the creatures would make it easier to know how to defeat them.

But Burns was on board with this new cross training idea Garrett had, so here they were trudging through the creepy lab that housed the various specimens of kaiju remains.

As they came up on a big circular room Nick’s eyes widened at the sight of one of the science officers elbows deep in some kaiju remains.

“Duuude,”

Zane grinned at Nick’s reaction. “Welcome to K-science” he walked over to the scientist and place a hand on his shoulder “Hey Abbott, what you got there?”

The guy jerked up clearly surprised to find that he was not alone anymore. He blinked a few times behind his glasses before focusing on Zane and Nick standing there. “Oh hey Zane. I would hug you but…” he indicated his hands that were encased in black gloves up to his elbows and was covered in kaiju goop. “Just give me a minute to get cleaned up ok?”

He disappeared behind some containers and finally emerged sans the gloves. Nick’s eyes widened at the sight of the guy’s forearms that were now visible beneath his rolled up shirt sleeves. Every inch of visible skin was covered in tattoos.

“What in the hell” he muttered before he could stop himself.

Zane chuckled “Nick O’Flaherty meet Kelly Abbott, one of the heads of the K-science lab.”

Kelly stuck out his hand and Nick kept staring at the man’s hand like he didn’t know what to do. A k lab nerd with tattoos? He had not been expecting that at all. Coupled with those glasses and that messy brown hair, it was kinda hot.

“It seems your tats have struck another one speechless Kelly” Zane snickered.

Kelly shrugged “Gotta keep people on their toes somehow right?” he reached over and took Nick’s hand in his, which finally caused him to snap out of his gaping and look the scientist in the eye “Hi there Nick, I’m Kelly” he said smiling.

“Yeah, hey” he cleared his throat “Sorry about that” he said returning the handshake

“It’s ok man. I’m used to it. It’s not every day you see a guy covered in tattoos of kaiju right?” he stretched out his arm and pointed to a tattoo “See this one here is Hammerhead and I got Harribel over here. And I managed to squeeze Pesche in next to Ulquiorra, which was a bitch but Ash said he could do it and that guy is like a magician with a tattoo gun, so I wasn’t too worried”

Nick listened to Kelly’s ramblings all the while looking over at Garrett who was trying not to laugh at Nick’s confused face. Nick held up his hand to stop Kelly from saying anymore “That’s really um…interesting but why do you have them tattooed on you in the first place?”

“Because they’re fascinating creatures.” Kelly’s blue eyes flashed with excitement. And that look in his eyes did something to Nick’s insides. It had been awhile since they got all squirmy like that. Oh god was he attracted to this rambling nerd? With tattoos Nick, let’s not forget those. He was a sucker for tattoos.He wondered just how far up the tats went. Nope, he was not going there.

Kelly’s brow furrowed “You don’t think they’re fascinating?”

“What?” ok now he was lost. Oh geez had he spoken out loud?

“You said nope so….” Kelly trailed off

“Yeah no, I mean yes I said nope but I didn’t mean it like that” Nick shook himself while Kelly was watching him, head cocked to the side as if he was trying to figure out just what he did mean

“I think I broke your friend Garrett” Kelly said looking amused.

“He’s my new drift partner actually, and that’s really why we’re here. Cross training stuff for pilots.”

“Oh” Kelly clapped his hands excitedly “Well you guys are lucky you got me in the lab today and not Owen, because I’m the fun teacher” he winked at Nick, rushing over to one of the glass containers that housed a kaiju specimen floating in some sort of liquid.

Zane nudged Nick with his shoulder “You ok there? Kelly’s a little out there but he’s knows his stuff. And trust me you do not want to have to deal with Owen’s snooze fest of a lecture”

“Yeah I’m good” he muttered.

Kelly wheeled the container over to them and tapped the glass. “This sucker here was a Category three. I would love to get my hands on a four or a five, but those are pretty rare, much like yourself” he said pointing in Nick’s direction.

“What?”

“You know, because of your hair. Natural red heads are pretty rare. And I’m just assuming the carpet matches the drapes but your freckles and green eyes are pretty much an indicator that your hair is au natural so,” Kelly shrugged “as I said rare”

Nick almost choked at the carpet matches the drapes bit. Oh my god, was this guy for real?

Zane wasn’t even holding in his laughter now, as Nick stood there, mouth a gape at Kelly who kept going on and on about the kaiju.

Nick shook his head “I think I may have found the real Mad Hatter in this place

*************************************************************

Kelly chuckled to himself at Nick’s words. That was a first. No one had ever likened him to the Mad Hatter before, but he liked it. He had even surprised himself with the carpet matching the drapes comment. But now he was curious, if that was indeed the case.

The red headed pilot was watching him like he was all kinds of crazy, but he couldn’t help it. You didn’t see many red heads running around this place and combine that with that face and those green eyes and Kelly was super intrigued.

“So, since you guys are gonna be partners now, what jaeger you got?” Kelly asked

“Gipsy Danger” Nick responded “But it’s a temporary thing. Just til Gipsy’s original pilot is back to active duty”

Zane rolled his eyes “and that’s probably going to be a long time coming if Grady doesn’t work his shit out”

Kelly perked up at the name “Grady? As in Ty Grady? Grandson of the late great Chester Grady?”

“Kelly please tell me you are not one of those Grady groupies”

Nick looked over at Garrett “Say what? Ty has groupies?”

Kelly nodded “Yup, lots of people here who are star struck by them. And the fact that their grandpa was one of the original jaeger engineers just adds to that. I’m not really a groupie, well…Owen will say that I’m a kaiju groupie but I’m not really. It’s just that their biology is so interesting, and I have some theories on how we can learn more about them but Owen gets that look on his face, like he’s got a mouth full of sour suckers, whenever I mention it.”

The looks on Zane and Nick’s faces made Kelly realise that he had rambled on again. He couldn’t help that he was sometimes distracted by the multiple thoughts swirling through his brain at the same time. Like right now, he was thinking to show the pilots the kaiju he’d been dissecting earlier but all he could think about was Nick’s freckles. Were they all over his body?

The sudden shrill of the alarm made all of them jump

“Shit, we’ll finish this lecture later” Zane was already heading for the door. That alarm meant a kaiju had appeared in through the breach.

“Hey O’Flaherty!” Kelly called after Nick who was following right behind Zane. Nick stopped to look back at him “You like food?”

“What?”

“You know food that you eat? Maybe you wanna get some with me some time? Think about it ok. So if you don’t die out there we can you know, get some…food” Good grieve could he sound any lamer? And what had possessed him to ask the pilot out. He didn’t even know if the man swung that way. Maybe he wouldn’t even think it was date. Wait, could the garbled mess of words he’d just thrown at the man even be considered as him asking the man out?

Confusion was clear on Nick’s face as he said “uhhh ok” and dashed out of the lab after Zane.


End file.
